


Whatever you want most, but don't go.

by Darkmiss01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lost Love, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Suicide Notes, The Lost Incident (Yu-Gi-Oh), What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmiss01/pseuds/Darkmiss01
Summary: Did Dr. Kogami and his son take care of him before he could save him?Where are you? Why can't you find it?Why do you feel you were too late to save him?Why do you have the feeling that you lost in this war?~~ Drabble Collection ~~Continuation of drabble "Justicia" from the collection "Erasé una vez"
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 1





	1. Yume

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> It is the first time that I publish in Ao3, and my first story in English. I am still studying the language although my English is still not very good.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry for the grammar mistakes.

—Go away, stay away." Leave me.—a child tells him, while running over the sea of darkness that they both were there.

Darkness was so common in Yusaku'slife that he saw her sa an old acquaintance. However, he did not know to explain that had him gnawing at him, that dominated his instincts and told to follow him, that he did not lose sight of the child who in front of him.

He followed it with all his might but some reason he couldn't catchup. Even when the boy stopped and yelled at him not to followhim, he would leve him alone. Yusaku runs after him to catch up.

Little by little everything around it began to have color and shape, it was a kind of hill with an incredible view of the sea and that for some form os reason the phenomenin os Stardust Road was present.

Both reach the end of the cliff and the infant ends up facing it. Yusaku is surprised when in front him is a version of him before the entire Lost Incident happens.

Tears came to her face and runny snot stained her face. Small gasps are heard from little Yusaku who, with great effort, tried to calm down. He wipes himself with the sleeve of his sweatshirt and finally looks his grown-up version into his eyes. 

—It's your fault.— he says, —you didn't make it, you lost it.

The youngest falls from the cliff without Yusaku being able to stop him. 

Yusaku stands up startled. Between gasps and drops of sweat, his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room.  From the wall you could see that he had barely been able to sleep a couple of hours, and it was still missing for the sun to rise. 

It was inevitable that he could reconcile sleep again, so he would wait lying on the bed for the sun to rise. He just closes his eyes and that voice returns that gives him the feeling that he had heard it somewhere. His mind was playing a cruel joke on him, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had to remember, but at the same time it was blocking him. Because this happened to him. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank for your hits. New Chapther.

—Are you sure what you give Kusanagi?

—That's right," says the young man with purple hair and gray eyes, quickly.—The knights stopped showing up lately. SOL has announced the elimination of them. 

—Well, I wouldn't be surprised,"—says the little dark puppet, who is sticking out the young blue-haired duel disc. — After that duel against Revolver. I doubt they can attack us again.

-What do you mean? 

—Well ... after that duel with the leader of the knights, when we recovered my data. Playmaker-sama asked me to inject that virus into Revolver's data, when I ate his arm 

—Yusaku?— Kusagani exclaims towards the young blue haired man who had not passed from eating the hot dog.  —That virus was still in testing, I had no right to use it yet."

-Why do you care? He says indifferently.  \- After all we have everything we need to know. 

—Yusaku ... 

—It is only a matter of time before Kogami-kun is no longer in our lives. 

—But we still don't know what the purpose of the incident was 10 years ago. 

—Does it matter? he wsays

—I thought you were interested in finding an answer?" 

"Of course I want to find them, but what better way than to get rid of all of Doctor Kogami's legacy once and for all."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-


	3. Anger

He shuffles on the bed before getting up and gasping desperately for some air.

Again a nightmare had interrupted what little rest he could get. Ai and Roboppy were around to see him in that state, and he appreciates it. He didn't want anyone to see him, at least not tonight.

Curse your luck and wait a few seconds for your heart to stop beating desperately.

When everything is finally calm, he gets up and walks to the desk, turns on the machine, who quickly shows him all the report that they had obtained that time they outraged the SOL database, Names and photos of those who participated in that experiment, but their eyes focus on an image. The one who planned all this and did that stopped his time.

Touch the photo and a new tab opens. This time the one of doctor Kiyoshi Kogami is observed in the company of a child, his son Ryoken Kogami, with a smile that showed innocence in his fasions.

What a lie.

Fury runs through his veins just imagining how this man had been able to see his son face to face and smile, while other children had them torturing day and night in a room. As these two had an ideal life, while he cannot sleep without being afraid to return to that space.

—Damn.— he yells at the photo on the screen. —You and your father ruined my life. I hate you. I hope you die.

—Yusaku?—Ai's voice stops him. The little puppet was sticking out of his disk and looks at him worried. —Are you okay?

-Yes much better.


End file.
